


The Fortune Race

by gemctf2



Series: Incomplete stories [20]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood and Injury, Crimes & Criminals, Crossdressing, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Magic, Mild Gore, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Pirates, Post-Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End, Pre-Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides, Sexuality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-07-27 13:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemctf2/pseuds/gemctf2
Summary: Prequel to Luck is on our sideRead the first chapter of Luck for introductionWhere and how the legend of the Rolling 7 rises in the Caribbean sea, stories of monsters, gods and kings in their own right.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter to make sense, you'll need to read the first chapter of 'Luck is on our side' only

A pair of blue eyes blink open and looks around, half expecting himself to be in the dumping ground he last slept in, half hoping he died under the pile. He didn't bother to push himself up and is about to just go back to sleep when a hand, warmth that felt foreign to him, bloomed on his hand.

"Hey, don't go back to sleep," a brown, messy long hair woman with brown eyes, looms over him. He blinks at her in bewilderment." Come on, I've got a change of clothes for you," she replies. He tilted his head, she frowns at him.

"Can you understand me?" she asks, a little exaggerated, the boy looks at her blankly. She sighs and shows him the set of clothes she bought for him, well, kind of, she kind of just used her friend's money. He seems to understand a little and shyly reaches out for it, she lets him take it, she can tell that he is tense and looks like on the verge of running.

"I'll leave you to it," she replies and gestures to the food she put at the window, he looks at it hungrily, she stops him before he can touch it." No, shower first," she scolded and lead him to the toilet.

She closes the door after he got the hint, which took quite a while, she is more worried about the window apparently as she sticks her head out and half watching the waters and half eating a grape. Outside, a ship lingers in the waters, she recognizes it as _the Serpent_ her best friend's father's ship.

She didn't turn around when the door opened, she didn't flinch when a small pair of hands greedily grab anything that can fit into them.

"It's not going anywhere," she chuckles as her eyes never leave the ship, circling back. It took a while but the door to the room open and sounds of heavy boots on wood.

"How was it?" she asks, the boy turns towards the door with his mouth full." Weird... but right at the same time," the person at the door replies, with a hat and coat, it was slightly difficult to recognize her." How is he?" she asks," you were right, he didn't understand me unless I use gestures," she replies, Manis takes off her coat and hat and then kneeling down to his level.

"My name is Gale, what is your name?" she asks anyway, the other woman tilts her head and the boy seem to know those words," Yule," he replies, voice a little small and soft but she heard him anyway.

"Ok Yule, can you tell me everything you know?" she asks, he shakes his head and shoves a bun into his mouth." He was probably abandoned since birth," she replies," my name is Annabelle by the way or just Anna if it's too hard for you," she smiles. He nods enthusiastically," Bana!" he exclaims, Anna snorts, Gale stands and looks at the windows with determination, Yule glances at her with curiosity.

"You don't mind taking care of him while I practice more would you?" she asks." What about your lesson?" Anna asks carrying the empty plates," oh I already told my students about that," she smiles. Anna shakes her head with a smile," I swear they'll fire you sooner or later," she replies.

"Best have a back up plan then eh?" Gale asks, Anna smiles knowingly, Yule is looking at them at the corner, swallowing his food. Gale goes to the table where she had let Yule sleep on and opens the map she cleared. Her eyes scanning the paper, route planned in her head. Yule continues to look at Gale curiously even when Anna ushers him out.

"Maybe someday she'll allow you to follow her," Anna replies, Yule looks at her and smiles like he liked the idea of that despite not understanding what she was doing, but from the look of it, even Anna felt excited for what's to come.


	2. Chapter 2

"What Brethren Court only cares for their own?" a gruff voice replies," not to mention lazy," a more silky voice replies.

"Can we get some light in here?" another asks." Gents, we need three more to join our cause," a stern voice replies," Is there no one you want to share this blessing with?" he asks.

"Incompetent! All of them! They wouldn't know what to do with it when they get it!" At this point even they don't know who is talking." Well this is going to go on for a while," "Where are the lights?! I'm just gonna set this place on fire!" "No!" "Stop!"

* * *

"It's not stealing, it's just finding treasure and myths, look, I have a map," Gale replies," How do you know this is full proof?" Anna asks, holding up the lady's umbrella with ink scribbled in the interior. Gale seems to ponder about that but it became too long," you don't know, don't you," Anna replies exasperatedly.

"Hey, I wouldn't know unless I go there right?" she asks." Yeah but this takes at least a week to reach, you only have three days before you have to go back to work," Anna replies," I can take a medical leave," she replies." Yeah and get your pay check cut," Anna snorts.

"Hey, the money I sent home can last them for a few months, it's not like they don't earn anything either," she replies. Anna rolls her eyes," well you'll need a crew and don't tell me you're taking your father's ship, it's hardly equipped to be a pirate ship," she replies, Gale grabs her arm," Hey, I said no violence, I'm not killing anybody," she replies.

"Bold to assume that you can actually hurt anyone," Anna snorts," it's not like I'm the one using the cannons," Gale retorts back as she puts on her 'captain's hat'." Point taken," she chuckles," anyway, you should change ship anyway, if you bump into any other pirate ships you're doomed," she replies. Gale seem to think over it.

"You think I might meet the Black Pearl?" she asks," lets hope not, it's not Captain Jack Sparrow on that ship remember?" she asks." Who is the captain then?" Gale asks, Anna shrugs," some bloke who released calypso during the maelstrom battle at the Caribbean sea," she replies." Well I wouldn't want to be him," Gale snorts.

Gale looks at the village and remembers the bar she showed Jack when he docked here.

"I doubt that they'll want to sail with a woman as their captain though," Anna replies as if reading her mind. Gale thinks about it and looks at the coat on the table and looks at Anna, she shrugs," worth a try," she replies.

The bar was loud when they went in... and crowded.

"Did you hear? Jack Sparrow is looking for a crew," she can make out the sounds of a few conversation," nah he never set foot here," "because he left already you twig!" "Haha!" Gale tugs the hat down and sits down with Anna beside her, she opens a fan to get rid of the stuffiness.

"If you're going to hire some peeps, you better do it soon, it's ugly in here," she mutters, Gale nods apologetically and scans the room. But she didn't even need to do anything since men started swarming towards Anna." Hey there beautiful," one of them cooes, Anna moves her fan to cover her mouth in surprise and disgust, she looks at Gale.

She can't read her expression but she knows that Gale is thinking, she wishes she'd stop doing that and just do something. She grabs her arm and as if by reflex, she took a knife and slam in onto the table, it made them back off.

"Oh, I mean no disrespect sir," Anna and Gale glances at each other at that." Would you like me to buy you a drink?" he asks, clearly still pinning on Anna. Both of them knew that Gale can't exactly talk.

"He's looking for a crew for his ship," Anna replies for him, battling her eyelashes just to gain his interest." A crew now eh? I just so happen to be a sailor, I know a few guys here too, would you like me to help you with it then?" he asks, smiling for effect too, but it seems to have the opposite effect for them.

"Yes please," Anna replies sweetly, he excitedly goes off, she then turns to Gale," We are going to have to do something about the getup," she replies." The Silent Captain, ain't that a good ring to it?" she asks. Anna rolls her eyes," I can't be here forever, I don't like getting my clothes dirty," she replies.

Gale chuckles at that and looks around the bar, finding the man rounding up some guys.

"Can't you just stay on the ship?" she asks, Anna looks at her like she cannot believe her." Its not safe for me among these guys," she replies as she rapidly fans herself," you know how I can stay up all night doing work right?" she asks," that is not healthy," Anna retorts.

"This pipsqueak? Are you serious?" one of them asks, Gale and Anna glances at each other," I'm sure the pay is great," the guy from before replies, looking at Anna, she covers her nose with her fan." Of course," she says behind the fan," the map is entirely full proof and enough for all of us," she replies.

Gale suddenly think this might be a bad idea.


	3. Chapter 3

"We can ditch them if this map leads us nowhere," Anna replies," but that's cruel," Gale replies with a pout." Do you want to be a pirate or not?" Anna asks exasperatedly, Gale frowns and looks away, conflicted. Anna sighs," look, they might survive by signaling a passing ship, they don't know us and the barracks are near where I live," she replies.

"I still don't feel good about this," Gale sighs as she opens the umbrella, memorizing the route they'll have to go after they got out of the open sea. She stands and looks through the windows of the captain's quarters, in the end they did use her father's ship but her father must have known because it looks more like a hybrid of a merchant and a warship.

Gale lets Anna rest as they look at the copy of a map they have on their table back at their hometown. Leaving the outfit on, the spying crew from the outside have no chance of making their move with Gale fully alert. Once even looking at where they were before they moved. So far, no pirate ships or war ships passed by to ask questions.

Gale looks at the sea, remembering in this very quarter, in a hectic night... she looks at her father's sword, he never had to used in front of her, she grabs the handle and turns it around, examine it carefully. She looks back at the window and finds the island in the distance, she looks at the door to the captain's quaters.

"Sir, the island has been sighted," one of the sailors replies after they left the quarters, he nods and goes to the quarter deck and uses the telescope she brought from the port. Her mind runs through calculations.

He turns around and nods to the mate, who nods back," Land sighted!" he exclaims and goes down to the lower deck." Get up you-" Gale focuses on the island and place her hands on the wheel, never thought she'd be here... at the wheel... at only seemed yesterday she didn't know anything about sailing, her acting must be on point if no one found it strange, either that or captains these days are too lazy.

* * *

"It says here," a man with black hair and green eyes who looks a lot like a cowboy more than anything looks at the trees, he is with another man with brown hair tied in a pony tail and brown eyes, he looks like a low class sailor except for the fact that he has an expensive looking hat.

The third guy is a slightly greyish hair man with black eyes and a short beard who looks more like a pirate than the other two with his red coat, boots and hat.

"But there is nothing," the cowboy replies. The older man gestures to the side, both looking at the figure walking out of a bend. They look at them carefully as they approach, they nod to the ground, three of them look at each other, the cowboy is gripping onto the handle of his pistol but the older man stops him.

"May I know your name?" he asks, the figure stays silent, he didn't miss the way their hand hover over their sword but hardly a fair fight since he don't see any pistols on the figure and they all have guns, but for some reason, he doesn't seem so sure.

"Are you mute?" the brown eye man asks, the figure doesn't move.

"Captain?!" a female voice shouts from the back, the figure shuffles loudly, the sound of boots on sand sped up and appear behind them. The woman looks at them then at the Captain.

"Leaving the crew behind isn't wise Captain," she grumbles, but she sounded like she was only talking about herself. The Captain turns to her with an apologetic look that only she can see in the dark.

"Miss, are you two close?" the older man asks, Anna nods," you can say that," she replies hooking an arm around hers, she looks at Anna before looking back at them.

"Right, may I know his name?" he asks," uh..." she looks at Gale, both of them seem to be able to read each other's minds, Gale's eyes says 'anything'." Shadow," Anna replies haughtily as if their real name is only reserved for her, Gale felt relief and happiness flow inside of her. She thinks that Anna's acting is at least spot on.

"It's there," Anna points, where the three men's footprint are, the crew thought nothing of it and started digging.

"Right," the older man seems to buy it and gestures for them to move back, Anna looks at Gale, who nods," boys!" Anna exclaims and crew members with torches and shovels appear, Gale kept her eyes on the other three as they hid in the shadows.

"Found it!" They brought out the chest and opens it to find gold," alright!" they quickly bring it back to the ship, Anna stops them halfway," excuse you, the Captain hasn't seen it yet," she replies," follow them to the ship," Gale whispers to her, Anna's cheeks turn a little pink but in the dark it was hard to tell." Right," she replies and gestures for them to follow her.

Gale waits for the light to ease before stepping forth, so did the three men.

"We would like you to join us on a quest," the older man announces, Gale ponders it for a moment before tilting her head upward as if a gesture for them to elaborate." We will be giving details on shipwreck island in shipwreck city, the olive tavern 3 days from now," he adds and with a gesture the other two men to follow.

Gale looks down, pondering it for a moment before going back to the ship. Anna glances at him and raises an eyebrow Gale gestures to the captain's quarters, she nods and orders the quartermaster to sail back.


End file.
